politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Baseball
Overview Baseball is a game mechanic that enables nations to play simulated baseball matches against each other by participating to the Orbis Baseball League (OBL). Players can create and manage their own teams, upgrade their national stadium and play against other players randomly or by challenging them directly. Playing Games Players have the option to set their team to either participate to an away game or to host a game at their own stadium. Hosting a home game allows you to earn revenue for your nation from ticket sales, whether you win or lose. When you host a home game, you must wait for someone to be randomly matched against your team before your team plays. If you win the game, you will gain additional revenue. When you play an away game, you are automatically matched against someone hosting a home game. The game will be played instantly, and if you win, you will earn some money for your nation. Upgrading your stadium Your Stadium is where your OBL team plays home games. For every home game that you host, you earn money based on how many people come to the game, and how much they pay to get in. You can increase the income you get when you host a game by improving your stadium's Quality and Seating levels. These upgrades increase the number of people that will come watch your games, and how much they will pay. *Quality levels increase your Stadium's overall condition. Nicer scoreboards, televisions, seats, concessions, and a better spectator experience will bring more people to your games and increase the amount of money that they're willing to pay. *Seating levels increase the maximum occupancy your Stadium can hold. You can have the nicest Stadium in the world, but if you don't have enough seats, you won't make much money selling tickets. Managing your OBL team The game provides you the roster of the players of your OBL team. You cannot buy, sell or trade players. You can rename your players and upgrade their stats to improve their skills and your team's rating. The skills that can be improved are: Pitching (only available for the pitcher's position), Batting (not availaple for the pitcher's position), Speed and Awareness. Each upgrade costs $2,000 and has a random chance of improving the chosen stat anywhere between 0.15-0.35. You can also train your players in bulk using, which costs $20,000 and has a random chance of improving the chosen stat anywhere between 1-3. Player stats cannot exceed 100. The skills of your players also increase through experience; each game played increases the speed or awareness of a random player by .01 points. A higher quality of your team means that more people will want to come to your games and, as a result, your income from games can increase. Increasing the players quality also increases the chances of a baseball team winning when matched up with another team, as the team with the higher rated players usually wins. This is not always the case though, as, just like in real baseball, teams with worse players can occasionally pull out victories. When a player reaches age 40, they will automatically retire and a new low-skilled young player will be added to your team in replacement. OBL Players age slightly faster than in-game time due to the athletic strain placed upon them. 1 Game Day (turn) is the equivalent of 1 Week for OBL players. An 18 year old player will last ~95 days, and a 30 year old player will last ~43 days. Investing in Baseball Players, unlike stadiums, are an ongoing investment, as players will eventually retire and their statistics will reset. Due to that, it is generally advisable to upgrade a baseball team's stadium before upgrading its players, and if players are upgraded, that young players are prioritized as they will give a baseball team the most bang for its buck. After that, older players can be upgraded, unless they are over 35, in which case it is better to simply wait for those players to retire. Announcements *July 26 2015: Stadium Upgrades + Formulas Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of Nation